The Wedding Trip
by Huntress01
Summary: Kahlan and Cara explore their feelings...


**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. This is a non-profit work of fiction.**

**Short Story: Kahlan and Cara discover mutual feelings on a trip to Kelton…**

Kahlan stood motionless outside her bed chambers on the balcony above her garden. Thoughtfully, she looked down at the lush beauty…so many varieties of roses, lilies, and orchids. She drew a breath and was quietly embraced by the floral fragrances.

She smiled wistfully…she had missed her garden most of all. She was thrilled to return to Aydindril and find it in immaculate condition.

The serenity of nature comforted her as the pressures of the day faded away. She thought about the past several weeks. The group had made it to Aydindril after defeating the Keeper of the Underworld in record time. Kahlan immediately immersed herself in the day to day operations of the Midlands.

Richard and Zed had made the tough decision to travel to D'Hara and settle those lands leaving Kahlan and Cara in Aydindril.

Before he left…Richard asked Kahlan to marry him and Kahlan accepted. This decision was made with her head. Kahlan recognized Richard would be a powerful husband and father for her children and she did have feelings for him. She also knew without a doubt that he loved her, so he could become her mate without confession.

They could unite the Midlands and D'Hara under one rule. There would be peace after hundreds of years. They would have a daughter that would continue the confessor line. It should be a perfect situation, but in Kahlan's heart…it wasn't. Cara complicated things a bit.

Night was closing in quickly as Kahlan leaned dreamily against the marble balcony rail still deep in thought. Fireflies floated in the air above her garden and she took an almost childish delight in the tiny insects as they decorated the twilight hour.

Taking the last red sip from the glass of wine she had been nursing since retiring for the evening …she began analyzing her feelings for Richard and Cara.

Kahlan could feel Cara when she entered a room. She never felt Richard like that. Kahlan shook her head hoping to rid her mind of such nonsense…it's just impossible to think of Cara like that…I cannot be so irresponsible…thoughts tumbled in confused mayhem. Her mind continued its war between desire and duty as her thoughts persisted in their torment.

I must have daughters… the line of confessors must continue and yet…I want Cara's mouth and hands on me…I want to feel the warmth of her body…smell her scent…I want to make her smile and forget the horror of her past…I want her beside me when I rule the Midlands.

Kahlan felt unhappy and confused. But…how does Cara feel? All these thoughts might be for naught…Cara might not have the same feelings. But deep inside Kahlan suspected Cara felt the same, but like her…the Mord Sith was bound by her duty just as firmly as the Mother Confessor.

Kahlan smiled warmly as she thought of an incident the previous day when she met Cara in the hallway…mere feet away from her bed chamber door. It looked as if Cara was hanging around watching for her…bored no doubt. After greeting the Mord Sith…Kahlan inadvertently brushed her breast against Cara's arm as she passed. The contact was electric as both women reacted to the innocent touch… Kahlan stifling a gasp and Cara jerking her arm away… pretending it hadn't affected her.

Kahlan read Cara's desire as their eyes met briefly…tormented green seeking inquisitive blue…but did Cara love her? It wouldn't work without love. Kahlan sighed as the darkness of night finally overtook her lonely balcony and she reluctantly moved inside to retire for the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning:<strong>

Cara was smitten. She knew it was stupid to hang around Kahlan's bed chambers, but she hoped that for just an instance Kahlan would need her for something…food, drink, conversation…assistance in the bath, help dressing…undressing, Cara smiled wickedly at that delicious thought…or a back rub…full body rub…Cara squeezed her eyes tightly shut …mentally pained at the vision…oh yes…body rub…that would work.

The Mord Sith was awed by the change in the other woman since she had arrived at the Confessors Palace in Aydindril. Kahlan was regal…untouchable…an ice Queen… and that made Cara want her all the more.

Of course, Cara had been constantly tormented during their quest for the Stone of Tears. Kahlan walking beside her on the trail…her intoxicating scent compelling Cara to fantasize…lying so close to her at night beside the campfire…making Cara instinctively inch towards her in the dark…wanting her warmth…wanting more. The Mother Confessor was unattainable and that challenge made Cara all the more determined to find a way.

As the thoughts swirled around in Cara's head…Kahlan took that moment to exit her chambers heading to the throne room for a meeting with the high council. She stopped as she noticed Cara ahead in the hallway…her back resting against the wall…her posture relaxed.

"Good morning, Cara…I'm sorry I have a meeting to attend…did you need something?" Kahlan grasped Cara's upper arm delighted the Mord Sith was still skulking outside her rooms, but concerned she didn't have enough time to find out why.

Cara started pleasantly at the intimacy of Kahlan's touch…then in a defensive bout of suppressed irritation…she ranted, "It has been a pain to be your bodyguard in this dull palace…there is nothing to do…no one to kill…no one to break…no magic to control…I'm losing my mind!" Cara gestured wildly with her red gloved hands and grabbed her head to emphasize her point. Kahlan smiled gently nodding her head in understanding… reluctantly ignoring the _sexual electricity_ that always gave her a pleasant jolt every time Cara was near.

The woman was gorgeous…no doubt about that! Kahlan could barely focus on the Mord Sith's words because at that instance…her thoughts were on pulling Cara into her bedchambers … frantically undoing buckles…tearing laces…and rolling around on red leather as she uncovered every inch of Cara's beautiful body.

Kahlan sighed… caught up in the fantasy for a moment as she imagined hot wet kisses…bodies exploding with pleasure… tongues and fingers fighting for dominance against sensitive erogenous zones. Kahlan watched Cara intently…blue eyes making love to green…neither woman broke the gaze.

Finally Kahlan said, "I have a favor to ask." She continued as Cara raised an impatient brow, "Well, I have an official visit planned and I need a bodyguard." Cara pretended boredom but could not completely mask her interest. Kahlan smiled as she felt Cara taking the bait. "There is a royal wedding taking place in Kelton and it's my duty to attend." "We'll be gone for a few days at most."

"A wedding?" Cara could not hide her disappointment and Kahlan smiled at the Mord Sith's transparency. "There are rumors of a conspiracy to assassinate the Prince." "We'll need to be very careful and the Keltonians abhor Mord Sith, so we'll need to disguise you."

Kahlan almost choked on her laughter at Cara's wary expression. "Disguise?" Cara's mind instantly brought up images of her brief time as a princess and her expression turned mulish. "I will not dress or mimic another princess ever again! "Don't despair," Kahlan teased… "You can go undercover as my maid."

Cara was somewhat surprised Kahlan was actually delivering the fantasy she had daydreamed about for weeks…pining away outside the Confessor's bedchambers wishing Kahlan would invite her in. Now she would be Kahlan's personal maid servant for an entire week.

The Mord Sith inside her was offended…she was a servant to no one!

But, the woman inside her tensed with anticipation…Kahlan dressing…undressing…needing assistance in the bath…back…body rub…Cara had to smile. Kahlan hid her grin as she recognized Cara's expression…_cat with cream_. This was going to be so much fun!

Kahlan then leaned over to whisper in Cara's ear… her breath tantalizing the aroused Mord Sith, "Meet me in my chambers this afternoon at 3'ish and we'll go over the details." Cara concealed her pleased smile as the Mother Confessor hurried away to her meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Day in Kahlan's Bedchambers:<strong>

"You want me to put that on?" Cara's face was incredulous as Kahlan held the dress up for Cara to see…an impish smile playing about her lips. "Kinda low in the bosom…isn't it?" Cara stared at the dress almost speechless.

Kahlan added… "It'll look perfect for the role you're playing…they mustn't suspect you are Mord Sith. This dress should throw them off completely."

Cara nodded at Kahlan's reasoning…a doomed look on her face as she realized Kahlan was serious about her wearing this parody of a respectable dress. Cara protested… "The Mord Sith would never condone this sort of clothing…it's degrading…it's not made for fighting…it's made for… submitting," her tone oozed distaste as she touched the offending garment.

Kahlan knew she was close. If Cara wore this dress for her and rejected her Mord Sith training for her protection…she must love her…right?

* * *

><p><strong>In Kelton…Early Morning...1<strong>**st**** Day**

As the official party from Aydindril arrived no one paid much attention to the irate maid servant exiting the Mother Confessors carriage muttering under her breath with the exception of the stable boy who offered her his hand…and was rudely ignored as the aggravated blond woman jumped from the carriage requiring no assistance.

The boy gasped as the rude woman's breasts almost escaped the dress she was wearing. Blinking rapidly he stuttered a welcome as she pushed him roughly aside to assist the Mother Confessor gently from the carriage…all the while adjusting her bosom back into the dress. The boy gasped again as Kahlan smiled a greeting.

The Mother Confessors beauty was renowned and he suddenly felt blessed to be in this lady's presence. He was stuck by the differences in appearance of each woman…light and dark…sun and moon. And yet he sensed these two women were stuck together like polar opposites…like a magnet to steel.

Kahlan hid a smile as Cara unconsciously gripped her elbow… following closely behind her…her body tense… expecting the worse… as usual. Kahlan could feel Cara's body heat…smell her…she loved Cara's unique smell…Kahlan would know it anywhere…pheromones…hummm.

Maybe…she'd have a bottle of wine sent up to their rooms. It should get interesting tonight…she grinned.

The sexual tension had been palpable in the carriage the past 6 hours with Cara fidgeting… crossing and uncrossing her legs…tapping her fingers on the seat…sneaking glances at Kahlan…and grumbling constantly about the length of the trip.

It had been torture for Kahlan as well. While her body was more disciplined…her mind just would not stray from carnal thoughts of tugging Cara's dress down and straddling her in the middle of the bucking carriage. It might be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>In Kelton…Late Afternoon…1<strong>**st**** Day**

The wedding party lounged lethargically beside the lake as Cara tried to look inconspicuous. Kahlan smothered a laugh at Cara's attempts at subterfuge. The Mord Sith was obviously on full alert…her somber gaze taking everything and everyone in.

Kahlan could not resist a giggle as she noticed Cara constantly tugging at her low bodice attempting to cover her deep cleavage whilst waving a handkerchief to disguise her actions.

Kahlan knew she should feel guilty torturing the Mord Sith so, but it was a rare treat for her to see Cara in a dress. One of Lord's bored male servants timidly approached Cara hoping for conversation and was quickly sent scurrying away red faced. Kahlan could only imagine what Cara had said to offend the young lad.

Cara caught Kahlan's admonishing gaze and with an irritated shrug Cara seemed to say… whatever!

Kahlan laughed at the gesture…Cara would be so furious if she knew the whole assassination plot thing and wedding trip was just Kahlan's invention so she could have a little fun and explore Cara's feelings for her.

**Kelton…1st Night**

After dinner in the Feasting Hall, Kahlan wished the wedding hosts a goodnight and the two women retired for the evening… anticipation thick in the air. Cara would you mind helping me get out of this dress? These buttons are so hard to reach. Cara felt a jolt from her heart to other lower regions, as she quickly moved to accommodate.

As she stepped behind the Confessor… she slowly began releasing each button watching Kahlan in the mirror…their bodies almost touching…the heat building. Kahlan's brilliant blue eyes met Cara's cloudy green ones in the mirror.

Kahlan recognized the longing in those beautiful green orbs and for an instance she considered just going for it…but the consequences for Cara would be unbearable if true love was absent during the passion.

Kahlan's eyes met Cara's with an unspoken desire… "Thank you"…she said simply. Cara's heart dropped into her stomach. She knew what she wanted…but she also knew the consequences, enslavement…losing her mind…but she shook her head sadly…hadn't she already?

Kahlan had broken her without a single physical torture…no starvation…no rats…no agiel…just the steel behind her sweet smile…her gentle but firm touch…her noble bearing…her love. Cara started with the realization…did the Confessor love her as well? If that were possible there was no reason they could not consummate their feelings. She felt her resolve stiffen and made the decision.

The object of Cara's desire was caught somewhat by surprise as Cara moved swiftly behind pressing her body into the curve of Kahlan's own. "It's time to stop dancing around this…Kahlan," Cara's husky voice played in Kahlan's ear as she cupped the Mother Confessor's breasts through her dress.

Kahlan sucked in a shocked breath at the sensation of Cara's hands working her nipples into excited peaks as her warm body pressed into Kahlan's backside.

Cara impatiently pushed Kahlan's dress down to her waist…her eyes roaming slowly over Kahlan's beauty reflected by the mirror. Their eyes met. The Mother Confessor felt her resistance slipping as Cara turned her around urgently finding Kahlan's lips with her own.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss…Kahlan moaned. "Cara, what are you doing? You know what could happen…I don't want to hurt you."

Cara spoke…her voice hoarse with emotion, "You can't hurt me…Kahlan. I'm already your slave. I belong to you and you belong to me."

Kahlan could not deny Cara's words…she had belonged to this beautiful fierce complicated woman for some time now…even though she had just admitted it to herself. Her heart ached at the discovery and a dread began to build.

She would have to tell Richard the wedding was off. But, as her lips found Cara's once again …the heat building as hot tongues and fingers hit all the right spots…she knew everything would work out just fine.

**I apologize for being such an amateur, but it's just for fun. I always appreciate reviews! Sorry for the weak ending. This is a story I had planned to make much longer and flesh it out a bit…but unfortunately I lost interest when LOTS was cancelled. **


End file.
